


Chute the werewolf

by 13thcatofthegate



Category: orignal story
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thcatofthegate/pseuds/13thcatofthegate
Summary: A story told from the view of a werewolf.





	

Stupid humans-  
They wanted a tracker to find a lost child, when they hired me. But when the child told them what I was and what I had done… they turned on me.  
  
I had to get back to my room at the inn. This small towns streets were easy to navigate. (Despite the smell of crap and rotten food.) Once I got my stuff it was time for me to run for the hills. They probably had found a hunter by now. (Pffh… yea, right. No human hunter would be able to take me out.) I hate humans they're the dumbest, cruelest, and most wasteful of all creatures that I've ever known.   
Turning the corner I ran into someone knocking him on his ass. (He looked like a rouge… but not a human one. He was probably looking for his next mark.) I was in a hurry so all I got out was a quick "Sorry."   
Once I got to the inn the barkeep started yelling at me, "How come a beautiful woman like you can attract more dogs than men?" (He had no idea…) It took me a few hours to make sure I had all my stuff, so sliding my shield on my back and sword on my hip I headed down the steps. There was a familiar smell as I looked across the room to the bar… It was him… God help me, he was fallowing me  
  
I couldn't leave now, I couldn't risk the possibility that he was a hired assassin or worse… wanting to get me back for knocking him on his ass. Making my way to a side table I couldn't help but to try and figure this person out better. From what I could tell he was a half elf mutt (not that I mind.) his dark hair pulled back into a short tail and a short beard to match. He smelled of both the city and the woods telling me he must have done some traveling recently. (Of coarse elves always smell of the woods.) I could tell he was after me because the way he kept eyeing me. He was talking with the barkeep and he had paid for some very expensive stuff that I've only seen elves order. Its smell was strong and it filled the whole bar covering the rest of the smells. (I hate it when I get near things like that, temples were the worst…) watching him as he came over to my table I could see his eyes… they were a deep green. For a moment I was lost …   
"Don't I know you??" that snapped me out of it. (Damn it, I needed to keep my wits about me. Elf or not he was a rouge and he had charm no doubt about it.) Keeping my eye on him as he sat down and handed me the golden goblet and the liquid inside…   
"I'm sorry about running you over earlier… but why are you fallowing me?"  
  
Goddess… I felt as if I was going to jump across the table to see if those lips were just as sweet as the words that were coming out of them. (He was good, no normal human or elf could make me blush as much as he could.) My animal side was telling me to just grab this smooth talker and give him the time of his life and see if he would continue to fallow me. "Goddesses would smite you down if they heard what you just said." All he gave me was a smile and continued to try and get me to drink. Despite his charm there was something behind why he was… dear gods… I knew it! It was my smell, (damn it!!) my kind has the ability to attract mates with our sent. If he was to get to close he could lose it and then I'd have to fight him off. (Not like that would be a problem…)   
"Who in all the levels of hell are you?!?!?" I blurted out trying to get him to think of other things other than me. "I'd ask you the same thing." Was his reply. Grabbing the goblet I choked down the drink in one swig. (It was going to be a long night.)  
  
I didn't want to say who I was because he just might had heard of me and he'd defiantly change his mind and turn me in. "So do you live around here, or you just visiting a sick friend?" I stared back at him as he refilled my cup with something a bit stronger. Perhaps he wasn't an assassin but I've known them to do stuff like this so their targets would give up important information. Coughing he got my attention once again, and I looked down at the goblet. "I'm only here on a job, but it didn't go exactly as planed." Putting the metal cup to my lips my nose was filled with the heavy smell and the expression changed on his face. (He wanted me to drink this… clever.) Pretending to take a sip I sat it back on the table. "I take it you're only here for a short wile as well?" He nodded in response.   
"Didn't turn out the way you'd hoped huh?" laughing under my breath I tilted my head trying to hear others in the bar.   
"Well, don't let it get you down there just humans not like there worth much…" that got my attention. Grabbing the goblet I gulped down a mouth full.  
"What is this?!?!?" I sputtered because it had a strong after taste of flowers. "OH, fruit, flowers, a final perfect spring day,... why?" he leaned in real close, "Damn it that scent!!" he whispered brushing some of my hair from my face. "Bit^&*!!" he said just before kissing me hard. I just melted he was the first ever to surprise me like that. After a few minuets I realized what was going on.  
  
Pulling back I slugged him a good one making him take a few steps back. This was my chance to get out of here. I was faster than a normal human so it surprised me when he was able to get a blade on me. Leaning in again he kissed me once more, "That's for knocking me down a second time beautiful goddess, thank you lovely lady." That was it I didn't need this right now. Taking a step forward my head felt as if the blood had just rushed to it making me dizzy. "Damn it." In one quick movement I slammed my back into him hitting him with my shield. That time I managed to knock him on his back. (Shit the tables and chairs were going to be in the way if I used my sword.) I watched as he kipped back onto his feet ready for another round. The dizziness was starting to fade but it made it hard to see strait. "You bastard… you were trying to turn me in… how much are they going to pay for… me?!" I could hear the others start to go out the door as I started growling at him. The nails on my hands were starting to turn into claws and I could feel my tail swishing back and forth trying to keep my balance. My hearing was going haywire because the men and women in the bar were yelling.   
"MONSTER!"  
"WEREWOLF!!"  
"Shit!!" was the only word I could think as I knew I had blown it.  
  
"Dear gods a half-Lythari." I could hear him say as the commotion died down. "Don't insult me I'm no elf! Half or other ways…" (Whoa, almost lost my footing.) Taking a more stable stance I moved my shield to my arm. Now this was no normal shield, I picked it up a long time ago from a Spartan man named Leonitous before he died. Nice guy too, most of my skills came from training with him. My opponent this time flashed a smile at me. Long sword drawn and fallowed with a long dagger, barely catching my arm and stomach. He was faster than normal landing blow after blow with his weapons onto my shield. The ringing of the brass cover vibrated through my arm and to my head giving me a head ache. This confined space was not good for me so I put all my strength into a bash that sent him flying through the bar door. Not much of it was left after that. Walking out my shield knocked off the remnants of the wood. This was better more space for my sword to swing. He was dazed and missing his long sword, best yet he was sprawled out in the middle of the street. Running I cleared the porch and jumped on top of him slamming my knee into his chest and brought my sword down on him. He was able to block the attack by bringing up another blade and crossing them. He had blood coming out of his mouth from the shear force of my shield bash.  
"Before you kill me beautiful a name Please BLOVED Goddess...."  
I couldn't believe this! He was still charming even when he knew he was out matched. (Damn it, perhaps killing him would be a bad Idea.) Pulling my sword away I got off of him after I snarled showing my fangs. "You want my name; you'll have to catch me in another time and place." Putting my sword away and sliding my shield to my back I pulled out a bag of the gold I had saved. Spotting the inn keeper I tossed it to him.  
"Sorry about the damage, that should be enough to repair the door."

On the run.  
  
Well that was fun, the elf did give me a work out. Now it was time for me to get the hell out of town. It would take him a few days to catch up. (The stupid human priests there were jokes.) The towns' dogs were waiting for me on the out skirts. There was about six large ones and two toy dogs. Three of the large ones were wolf hounds, two were pitbulls, and the toy dogs were terriers. Now the last large dog was a mix of wolf and wolf hound. Its black fur was scattered with scars and burn marks showing a hard life of abuse.   
  
3 days latter-  
It's been nice, hanging around the woods with the small pack of dogs. For the last couple of nights the wolf hounds have been useful as pillows and covers. I guess the half breed is still afraid of me because I look human but he hasn't run off. The six were helpful while hunting too and I had to give them names. The three wolf hounds I called hope, mercy, and faith. The two pitbulls fang and cringer. The terriers were scat and scurry. (Twins) As for the dark half breed scar would be his name.  
  
17 days on the run-  
It's a full moon tonight, I know that I should stay clear of any humans. But out in the woods you never know who you might run into by accident.   
  
Day 27-  
I never knew that even humans needed the help of the likes of me at times. On my way to the round about trading post, (God knows they may have changed the name by now.) I ended up running into a group of men attacking a small caravan. Now normally I wouldn't bother because I wasn't hired to protect them. But when I saw that it was mostly women and children protected by a few men who clearly weren't fighters. Lucky for them I was in a good mood. Having my pack of dogs attack and scare away most of them made it easy for me to take out the leader. They were grateful and offered to take me to were I needed to go so I did.  
  
Day 30-  
The children like me and some have even asked that they teach them how to fight. (Ah- kids…) The older men have been eyeing me and asked about where I was from. I couldn't say exactly…  
  
Day 32-  
We arrived to the old outpost, (man it got big.) now the place was called Wntwester. Weird name for a town but it'll change in a few years. The inn was decent and clean and they had baths. (Thank the gods… I reek.) Since I was here I could stop for a wile and earn back the gold I lost on that fight with the elf. (I swear if I see him again, I'll make him pay me back for that… in one way or another.)  
  
Day 36-  
I found a job for the time being helping out the smithy. He didn't mind that I woke up midday because he did most of his work at night. He was surprised that I could lift the metal and keep the bellows hot enough. But today it felt as if someone had it out for me and it started at the inn. I knew someone I didn't want to was staring at me…  
  
I put it out of my mind and asked for my meal, a hog hind quarter. Wild pigs were plentiful in this area so going out every night to catch one paid for my meals. I could smell the sweetness of Fay wine from somewhere in the bar.(or was it just my nose playing tricks on me?) All I saw was the normal crowd, a few bandits, the local farmers, travelers, and working girls. I put it out of my mind until a barmaid walked up right next to me with silver coins. I cringed scooting a little farther down the bar. I didn't notice but I had bumped into a really big guy. Looking up from where I was sitting I found that I had made him spill his drink.   
"Hey there girly, I think you need to apologize."  
I looked him over with the ham hunch still in my mouth. (I could take him...)  
  
I could hear someone yell in the back making me look over my shoulder as he walked up to the bar. " Soo.. Sir I have a mouth and favor using it.. you have a problem with the LADY huh?" It looked as if he was a traveler, his face was covered making it hard to see him. In a flash he took on the brute using every graceful movement of a professional. Leaning back against the bar I watched as the stranger planted a foot into the large man's face. I was impressed but I didn't interfere I wanted to see how strong this person was. Once he was finished with the fight after smashing the brutes face into the bar, he pulled back his hood. "Faint heart never won Fair Maid, My LADY...By our bargain a name dear sweet goddess??" I felt my stomach drop as I was face to face with the elf I had defeated in the last village. "Persistent aren't you... well a deals a deal. My name is Chute."  
  
So his name was Mikea... "Don't try and flatter me with the goddess stuff, I'm no more a god than you are a pain in the ass." I knew that would at least make him a bit more riled up. (I want to see if maybe he'd slip up and show his true colors.)  
  
Alright that was not quite the reaction I'd hope to get out of him. He kissed me again and I could taste the eleven wine on his lips. He must had been so intent on finding me and asking my name. He even tried to get as much passion out of this one kiss as if it was our last. (Damn I wanted to run my hand through his hair and give him the ride of his life but... well I was still able to hurt him.) Once he had finished with the kiss I could hear the men in the bar whistle. I knew my face was red, and the look on the barmaids face said it all... Wow what a kiss. I knew the next move was mine, should I get out of there? Or should I bring him to my room? Hell I hardly know the guy!! Alright maybe I knew a little about him but He was only a weak Halfling. "Sorry but I've got to go." With that I took off out the door. Damn the smithy was going to be mad...  
  
Once I got there he was waiting for me. "Bout time you got here, normally your here on time." The smithy was a short man compared to me, I believe he was a dwarf not all to shore. "I had a scuffle at the bar nothing to worry about." Pulling my hair back I quickly braided it so I wouldn't get it caught in the fire. We had a few orders today, repairing some swords and continue working on a catapult that another town asked for. After a few hours I caught a glimpse of Mikea looking into the shop. He seemed to be watching me work, so just to show off I took a few of the large logs and tossed them on the forge. "Hey! Strong girl! Get your but over here and help me with this!" Looking back were Mikea was I found that he was gone. So for the rest of the night I helped work on the weapons until the smithy got tired. "Alright that's enough for today, I see you in two days."  
"Two days?"  
"Yea, I got to go deliver the catapult since we've got it done." I looked up into the night sky. In two days the moon would be full once again, I couldn't stay in town. "I'm sorry, but I won't be here two days from now."  
"Well, since you can't stick around I guess I could give you some thing to thank you for your help." Going into the shop I could hear him scurry through boxes and knock over a glass vase. Once he returned he was carrying something that looked silver. Holding it out I could see that it was a very fancy necklace. "I can't except that..."  
"Don't worry, it's made out of platinum not silver."   
Shocked I looked at the smile he gave me. "How, did you know?"  
"Every time there was silver here you avoided it like the pelage, so I just put two and two together."  
Taking the jewelry I could tell with a closer look it was made by elves hands. "Thank you, if I ever come this way again I'll work for you for free." He gave me a laugh and a pat on the back. The smithy was glad that at least he had made me his friend and not an enemy.  
  
I reeked and needed a good bath, the burnt smell of wood and metal was all over me. It was late (or was it early?) when I got to the inn. The inn keeper was surprised once he spotted me. "Oh! lady, a man has taken the liberty of preparing your room."

Full moons sway.  
  
Damn it I could smell the perfumes coming from my room. Once I entered I could spot the man that had taken the liberty of trespassing. "Good evenstar M'Lady." he said lightly bowing. "Your bath is ready and I have Tea for you to relax with towels are on the towel rack before the fire." looking around I could see that he had filled up the copper tub with hot water an oils. "I'll be right outside your door and bring in the food when it arrives to break your fast." Eyeing him once more I walked past him to a screen. "You can stay... for now, perhaps it would be nice to have someone to talk with." Getting behind the screen I undressed and undone my hair. (Bet he was watching the whole time.) Peeking around the corner I made sure he wasn't, and then I ran for the bath.  
  
Once I was in it felt good to get the grime and sweat off of me. "So let me guess you're low on money working for the smith?" Looking over at him I leaned my head out of the tub. (Your fault!) "Bye the bye I AM NOT A HALFLING!!! A half elf if you please thank you." Laughing under my breath I didn't notice that he had gone behind me and begin to wash my hair. The sudden shock made my ears and tail appear and I splashed him when I turned around to face him. Grabbing his wrist and twisting it until he cried out. "No matter what you are your still a mutt to me and no mutt is going to touch me without my permission!"  
  
He had that look on his face as he reversed my move and pressed me close to him. Once again he kissed me like he did at the bar. (I swear this guy loves the abuse.) I was breathless as he looked into my eyes; damn he had some deep green eyes. "You do know something right..." he asked."I have fallen for you and I WILL chase you to the ends of the world this or any other, even to the lowest levels of all the hells to make you mine... You do know that now don't you??" My ear twitched as he said that, most humans and elves avoided me once they found out who I was. Resting my head on his shoulder I let myself relax. "I'm warning you now... Hell may be as far as you can chase me..." Getting him to let me go I went back to my bath so that I could get my hair to its shimmering brightness. (Since My ears and tail were there may as well give them a good scrub.)  
  
In one blink of an eye he had undressed and hopped into the tub. Letting out a more that girly squeal I kicked at him under the water. Once he was seated I ducked down into the water up to my nose glairing at him (how dare he get into the same bath as me!) "Pass the soap I do your back and you can mine and then I'll help get that beautiful tail completely done." Sighing under the water I turned to let him wash my back. Even though I hate that I allowed this mutt to bathe with me now I was letting him touch me... damn I hate it when the full moon is close I tend to let my guard down. I'm at my most powerful around this time and yet during the time of the no moon I'm at my weakest and highly on guard. It was a good thing my tail was there because I was basically sitting in his lap at this point.  
  
I had to admit it I loved the feeling of someone so close to me after all this time. The last time I had a mate was well over 200 years ago and I had to kill him because he had gotten to out of control. After that I swore that I would never curse anyone to the life like mine. I heard him talking but I didn't want to say anything I was too tired. (Or was it just the heat in the tub?)That's when I heard the sound of someone outside the door.

Wolf and elf-  
  
Damn it, I didn't want to get out of the tub. (I was too comfortable.)The person at the door was the inn keeper and he had brought the morning meal. "Maim, your meal."  
"Leave it at the door." I said leaning back against Mikea. "So you've fallen for me... I thought I was more careful this time but apparently not." His hand was sitting on the edge of the tub and I could see that he must have cut his hands more than once. "You haven't had an easy life have you?" I took a hold of his hand running my fingers across the scars.  
  
Leaning my head back a bit so that he could kiss my neck made my body warm up. "I guess even creatures like us get lonely after a wile, I just didn't want to make the mistake I did before. I had to make sure you weren't one of those people who would try and have me bite them just to gain power." (I've known too many of those men.) I never in my life met anyone who would just like to be around me besides the dogs who knew they could get a free meal by hunting with me. His hands were getting a little to romey as he felt my body. "Hey!" I yelled out grabbing them before he could get carried away.  
  
"Listen close, that smell is from me and how I attract mates. So if you're close to me you'll be affected because you're half human, luckily for you your elf side is keeping you from going all out crazy." I really could see it on his face now. Running my fingers through his short beard I turned around in his lap so I could press myself completely against him. "Be careful what you ask for." I kissed him hard and even slipped my tongue into his mouth.  
  
Pulling away after he asked me again about the moon I sat back against the other side of the tub. Sighing I flipped my hair behind my shoulder. "Yes, around the new moon I don't have to worry about letting my guard down." I really hated this time as well, I would go out of my way so I wouldn't kill any one too. "Speaking of witch, tomorrow night will be the full moon and I'll have to either get out of town or be chained up." Running my hand through my tail once more I made shore I had cleaned it properly.  
  
His babbling was starting to annoy me, had a simple "yes" maybe had been a better response? (Don't say I didn't worn you!) He tried to get out his nerviceness by giggling while he talked too. Once he calmed down he got close to me again. "I want spend a life time getting to know and love you forever, if you don't mind the company?" That led to another kiss making the water really hot now. (Who the hell needs a fire we got one right here.) "I don't mind... your company..." I said between kisses because that was the only time I could speak. I couldn't stay in the tub any more I was as clean as I was going to get. Standing up I wrung out my tail and hair and reached for a warm towel.  
  
Wrapping the warm fabric around me I made my ears and tail disappear. Over the smell of the bath oils the cooling meal outside the door caught my nose. I had been working all night and even had forgotten to go hunting. Well tomorrow night I'll kill so many I won't know what to do with them. Of course I could kill more than just some animals... god help me if I kill a child again.  
  
I was so tired I didn't mind that we had curled up together in the bed. (the food was going to have to wait...) My dreams that night didn't seem to bother me as munch, even after I had dragged up the painful memories of the child and innocent people I had killed. When we awoke it was dusk and some of the room was well covered in darkness. I might have scared him when he woke up because my eyes reflect light in the dark. After we had dressed and had the cold meal he told me of a place out of town that might be safe for me to stay at during the night. I agreed it was better for me to be a good way out of town and it was far enough that even if I did have a bloodlust I couldn't harm anyone. (pray for any one dumb enough to come looking for me.) Slinging my shield on my back and grabbing my long sword I headed down the steps. The inn keeper had a grin on his face as I walked past him. (I bet he was outside the door hearing our conversation.) On the porch Mikea gave me one last kiss before I left him. "Don't worry even if I'm 15 or so miles away, I can hear any one if they scream at the top of their lungs... it takes me even less time to get there." He promised that he would never need to and he would be waiting for me when I came back.  
The track to the small shack was a long one but I was glad that it was far up the valley side giving me a good look at the town. The vantage point even let me see who was going in and out of town. Hidden among the brush I could see the roof and it was well hidden. It was a one roomer, a rest place for lost travelers and hunters that needed to get out of a storm. The floor was covered in hay and a couple of tattered covers were folded on a shelf. (simple just the way I like it.) Sighing I placed my sword and shield below the shelf and began to undress. (no since of ruining a good outfit.) Relaxing in the darkness I let my body change. My long white hair was now part of my fur that traveled down my back to my tail. Long sharp claws dug into the cut hay and I was ready for the hunt...

The hunt-  
  
I've gotten use to the change my body goes through during this time it doesn't even hurt as much. Outside the hut I could hear everything and the pack was looking for me. Scar and the others knew how to find me even though they had stayed at the inn when I left. Going outside I shook the hay from my fur and got my muscles stretched out. I had the urge to run to move and hunt, I could see all the creatures that were in the valley and all the humans too. Just outside of town I could see a camp and I could smell on the wind what they were cooking. Waiting for a moment for the pack I had to decide on what to do next. Scar and the others greeted me with licks and nips to my ears. For right now a warm meal would be a better to get some energy for the night, that meant going down and scaring some humans.   
I know I really shouldn't do this but it was an easy meal, all I had to do was scare them. As I got closer I could see it was a small caravan and mostly men, maybe 3 or 4 women. They had cooked up some rabbit stew from what the furs were telling me. They looked like simple traders none of them seemed to be anything other. This was going to be a snap. Spreading out the large dogs we began to growl and snap making it seem as if we were a large wolf pack. When they didn't run I appeared snarling and showing my teeth. That's what made them run and after they did we helped ourselves to what they had left behind. The stew I had to say was good for travelers. The wagons held a few goods but none that I could use until I came upon the mound of furs that they had collected. Rabbit, dear, bear, lion, even some sheep skin. (It would be a better bedding material than the hay.) So gathering the best of what was there and what I could carry I bundled it together with leather straps. Out of nowhere I felt some one grab my tail, turning around I was face to face with a small child. He must have been no older than two and just getting the hanging of walking. He was hanging onto my tail as if it was his favorite blanket. "Fluffy..." is what he said running his fingers through it.  
"Yes, my tail is fluffy... did you get left behind?"  
"Puppy!" he squealed grabbing my ear this time and yanking hard. Jerking my head away and standing up to my full height I accidentally knocked him down. When I looked down at him he was starting to cry. The loud wale from the child caught the attention of his mother and I could hear her running back through the woods. Grabbing the furs and the dogs I high tailed it out of there. Looking back I made sure that his mother had found him.  
  
The hut was better now with the furs and made it easier for me to sleep. (I even let the dogs sleep with me.) After my raid last night I managed to catch a wild pig and a couple of good sized groundhogs. I had one more night before I could head back and maybe sell my catch and some of the furs.   
Tonight I was going to hunt in a place that no human would dare go to at night, the graveyard. Nothing but the dead here, the smell of rotting vegetation, wet stone, and the mist. It was quiet as a graveyard should be, deer come here often because the grass was sweeter. I was right, a large heard of deer was there. Getting the pack ready for the attack I spotted something among them. It looked to be human but the way it walked was weird. Getting a better look and a nose full of rotting flesh I knew what it was... a zombie. It was well armored but nothing I couldn't handle. Humans were to stay dead after they die...(Well werewolves and vampires are the exception) no human should be forced unknowingly beyond their life span. Zombies are cruel jokes that the grim reaper came up with by not giving them eternal rest. These types of humans I hate the most, I had to put it out of its misery.  
  
What the hell is this! This was no ordinary zombie, it moved to fast and it was armed with a snake fang dagger. (damn it a necromancer must had been nearby.) A puppet that was going to get broken by me! There was a loud snap as my foot slammed down on its neck and I could see its head roll down the hill. Looking around the mist was too thick to see if anyone was there. Once the rush of battle was over I felt a sharp pain in my side. The zombie managed to get in a shot and got me good. The wound was not healing as fast as it should. Taking a look at the dagger I saw that it was silver. This was bad a wound like this would take days to heal now that the silver was in my skin. I had to get back to the hut before it got too far into my system and I'd pass out. (I don't want to be discovered by a gravedigger or a priest.) Running at full speed would only make it worse so I had to slowly make my way back.  
  
It hurt so bad, the silver was starting to make me weak. I couldn't take out the silver on my own not only that but now I couldn't move without the help of the dogs. Scar was big enough that all I had to do was lay on his back so I could make it the rest of the way. For the whole day all I could do was stay in the hut and try and make it through the pain. I was in and out of sleep but I could hear the dogs outside start to wine and get restless. I could smell who it was and I was glad that he had shown up. He came in seeing me in a state that no one ever would get to see me in. Slamming his pack against the wall woke me up enough to see that he wasn't all too happy. "Damn Chute what happened?" I shivered a bit as he took a look at the wound. "Zombie, silvered weapon... clean the wound please Mikea..?" that was all I could manage to say before I closed my eyes again. "Of course." I could feel his hands across my skin as he bandaged me up. I was starting to feel a bit better now. A wile latter I could smell food cooking. It was night but I hadn't changed perhaps it was because the wound hadn't healed completely. Wrapping a large fur around me I walked outside and was greeted by the dogs who were happy to see that I was alive. I could still smell mikea over the smell of the ham but I really couldn't tell where he was.  
"Mikea!... what ever you do don't move from where you're at." Looking up to the moon I flung the fur aside and changed. Shaking my fur and tail I felt as if I was back to normal.  
  
A full nights hunt was what I needed, dragging back my kill. It now added up to an elk, two wild pigs, five rabbits, and three ground hogs. Damn it felt so good to have hunted down that elk. The trill of chasseing it down and tearing out its neck. (Shit! I've got to calm down.) I know Mikea was back at the hut and I really need to calm down. On my hunt I remembered there was a small water fall and pond nearby. (I bet the water was cold.) After I dropped off my kill I needed to go and get cleaned off. The blood from the elk was all over me. Finding the fur where I had tossed it aside earlier I headed to the pond. I was right, the water was cold. It was frigid enough to wake up a drunken dwarf. Lucky for me I could stand tempters like this for a long wile. Jumping in the blood washed off instantly as well as the dirt and grime in my hair.  
  
I was so focused on getting clean I didn't notice the arms wrapping around me until he spoke in my ear. "Hello puppy..." Startled I spun around and dunked him into the water. Once I saw it was him I let him up.   
"Damn it! don't sneak up on me like that." He had that look in his eyes again. I really couldn't tell if he wanted kill me or kiss me. "What brought you up this way in the first place?"  
  
After all that babbling about flowers and trees he walked away for me! Had I done something wrong? I was not one who would easily be swayed with loving words, but maybe I had misunderstood the meaning of what he said. Grabbing my fur I fallowed after him. "You should have stayed in the village..." I gave him my best frown so I could seem serous. "But I'm glad you didn't." walking up close to him so that we were only a few inches apart. I was so close that I could see my reflection in his green eyes. A shiver traveled up my spine making me remember I had forgotten to shake off the water before chasseing after him. The fire was still going so I sat down and wrapped the fur around me so that I could keep warm.  
  
Damn it he was distant, he seemed to think he wasn't fit to be in my presence. (At one time he may have been killed on the spot for just talking to me.) He was only half human and his elf side wasn't that bad... Elves were at least better at keeping things civil when talking to me. For some reason I felt as if I needed him, not just as a fling but someone who could help me in times of need. He proved useful last night with taking care of my wounds. Out of nowhere he got up and picked up his pack.   
"I'm going back to the village." he said and headed out the door. It took me a few hours to get over the shock of his sudden change of attitude. Getting dressed I headed back for the village with the furs wrapped up and my kills thrown onto a slat. (If you seen me your mouth would had dropped.) Once there I sold my furs to the trading post,(saving the biggest and best for myself.) the tanner and butcher even had a job to do. Selling the meat that I didn't need to the inn keeper I asked if he had seen the half elf. After telling me that he had paid for seven months of staying there I found out he had headed for the northern mountains. Going back to the room I saw that all of his stuff was gone... gathering the rest of my belongings and putting the platinum necklace around my neck. I headed after him and the dogs were going to help me find him...

Lost memorys-  
  
It was hard trying to track Mikea down, he left no tracks or a good sent trail. So having the pack of dogs spread out and go on different paths made it a bit easier. For some reason Scar never traveled too far from me unlike the others.   
Every night we would gather together and I'd hope one of them had spotted the stupid elf. I know after all these years on the run I tend to forget things but none worse than half of my memory. A long wile back I awoke not knowing who or where I was. I was even more violent back then killing anything that would dare cross my path. That was until I ran into Two leaf...  
He was an elf druid from the forest of the southern lands. He knew what I was right away, and tried to explain to me what I was. After a wile I started to lesson to him and found out I was more than a normal werewolf. My kind was rare, born every 300 years and destined to lead the tribes. There were only two of my type alive and there was a good chance that the other was a male.  
  
To my surprise the dogs were having just about the same luck as me... none. I was going to try and find that half elf if it meant that I'd have to cross the mountain side time and time again. Damn who ever got in my way. That night I didn't make a fire and changed into my wolf form so I could hide in the dog pile and keep warm. I was the biggest there and all of them just gathered around me, the small terrors squeezed themselves in between laying their heads on top. Scar had managed to get the spot were he could lay his head across my neck. I did like sleeping like this, the fire is only a distraction and it always gave away were someone was at.  
  
Today the dogs were giving me notices of trails all over the place. I even had managed to pick up a sent and it was pungent. (Damn it, he's worse than a male cat.) Giving the order I had the pack fallow the trails I was going to fallow the strongest one. He was trying to spread us out for some reason... He was no hunter but apparently he had learned something from other creatures.  
  
I took my time not wanting to lose the sent. Up ahead I could see that the woods were starting to thin out and the trail was still leading me in that direction. Open area was not a good place to be in I've seen to many ambushes and laid a few of them my self. It was one of the two worst places to be caught... the other would be in a valley with a blocked end. Getting closer I could see that it was a perfect fighting ground, no trees would get in the way. The only thing about it was... it didn't feel right...  
  
Out of nowhere he attacked making me jump for the opening. Sly elf he had laid a trap for me as my feet were punctured by the arrow heads he had buried. It hurt badly and the pain traveled up my leg, it was silver. (damn him!) "Hurts doesn't it." He said. " Landing on silver arrow heads buried point up huh?!?"..... " Let's start the hunt and fight shall we you have no Idea what you have done or even care..."  
Grabbing the handle of my sword I was confused,  
"What I've done!? You were the one who chased after me to begin with, I was only trying to make a living and find my pack." Taking another step I found more arrow heads. I don't know how munch more I could take before it would effect my movement. Why was he so mad? I never knew two leaf to change as fast and turn on me, He even tried to keep from killing me. Right now my focus was on Mikea and I couldn't use my full strength out here. I could heal better than him but there was no way I could help him if I injured him.  
  
He was relentless taking full advantage of the silvers effect. He had gotten faster and stronger after our first fight. I wasn't even able to fight back before he grounded me. I even landed in more of the arrows making me scream out in pain. "Damn you!!" After he pined me down and beat on me for a wile he must had gotten tired. Stepping back he waited for a response from me.   
"You're wrong... I never wanted to kill you... I don't want to kill any one... if I can help it. And I've been hunted before, I've always been hunted. Stupid humans... they've almost wiped out my kind and we have to hide to survive... you have no idea you half wit what its like." sitting up I pulled out one of the arrow heads that was stuck in my shoulder. This much silver was making me sick and I really couldn't stand now.  
  
He bared his neck acting as if he didn't care any more.  
"How can you say that I don't care..." looking away from him I lowered my head letting my white hair cover my face. "Most humans and elves don't understand... Tanner... may had been the only one who did... and I killed him." I hated bringing up his name and I hated my self for not being able to save him. "I don't have a blood lust outside of battle, I can't even remember were my pack is. For all I know the other has taken over my pack and I'm an outcast." My vision was starting to fade and I could barely sit up. It was too much silver and I Had to rest. Slumping forward I landed on his shoulder right were he had offered me his neck. "This is all... your... fault..." Then it all went black...  
  
"Chute... How long are you going to sleep?" I know that voice, opening my eyes the face of a small boy came into view. His dark eyes were carefree and short brown hair was tossed with the wind. He was dressed in bright clothes of purple and gold. "Tell me about the wolves of the north..." His smile was so innocent he only wanted to learn. In a flash of light he was gone...  
Blinking I found myself looking at the ceiling of a room. Parts of my body still hurt and apparently my clothes were gone as well. (Damn him, Taking advantage.) That silver had done a number on me it would take a few more hours of rest before I was fit to do anything. I was expecting him to just finish me off... He went through all that trouble to weaken me. "Tanner... I'm sorry little buddy you'll have to wait for me before we can see the northern lands."  
  
I had to laugh at him he was right I did need him. "I'm sorry, I've been on my own so long I've forgotten how to act." Holding my hand up I shifted it between fingers and a paw. Since I had none of my clothes on I shifted my body as well so I would look like a half creature. I was much warmer now from the fur that covered me my long hair was still visible and I had my tail. Kicking the cover aside I curled up into a ball tucking my tail under my head. Then a thought crossed my mind, I had been so stupid! I would have to test it as soon as Mikea went to sleep. It was going to rain soon too I could smell it.  
  
After a wile I was awoken by mikea who shoved a bowl of stew under my nose. Stretching the kinks out of my body I started to change back to my human form. Once I was done the rumbling of my stomach made me sit up cross-legged and snatched the bowl from him. I didn't even wait for the spoon... it was enough to stop my stomach from growling. I couldn't even stop licking the bowl cleen." Are the dog's here too?" He nodded amazed that I had finished the bowl so quickly. Looking over I could see my belongings and it was nice to know that he hadn't hid them.  
  
The smell of rain was getting stronger as I finished off a second bowl. The wounds from the arrow heads were healed now. Going over to my belongings I found my clothes and my fur wrapping it around me. While going through my stuff I found the necklace that the smithy had given me. Carefully I put it back on and checked my sword and shield. "Mikea... do you happen to have a musical instrument? Any one will do."  
  
I had not expected him to start playing the flute but it caught my attention... it sounded so familiar like something from a dream. Perhaps it was a song I had heard and had forgotten when I lost my memory. My body seemed to relax as the song contnued, and I wanted to just sit and get lost in the music. He was a man of many talents and I knew that he was a fierce fighter. Looking over at him I walked to his side and sat down, watching his fingers move and make the notes. Once he was done I let out a sigh and I could hear the rain start to pour down. "You know a lot about werewolves?"   
"Have you ever heard the legend of the Lunar goddess?"  
  
Sitting closer to him I readied to tell him not any normal person outside of the wolf packs would know. "She is our goddess... our mother... the first of our kind. She was the goddess of the moon and she loved the mortal world. Her favorite animal was the wolf and they loved her in their deepest hart. One night a wolf black as pitch sang out to her asking her to join him in the hunt. She at first only made the moon brighter so he could see the pray. The next night he asked again for her but she only made the stars shine brighter. On the third night she gave in and appeared before him. -My loved one why do you ask me to hunt? I have but a bow and arrows of the finest silver. I have no claws or fangs to kill an animal.- The wolf only replied. -But goddess, you have but to take a bite from me and you can run the hills and valleys with those you love.- She knew that if she would take his form the path of goddess could be lost forever. But still she wanted to enjoy this world and the night. Before she could give him a reply he bit her on the hand drawing blood. There was a mean chuckle as the wolf backed away into the darkness. Making the moon shine at it's fullest the shadows disappeared revealing what the wolf truly was. Cerberus the hell hound of the underworld. -Now you will become what you love and be cursed to return to the mortal world every 3000 years, you should had let me be with you but instead you cast me down into the depts.- The goddess was frightened now that she was mortal she would have to die to be able to return to her home. So she put another curse on her self, that silver would kill her if she was ever came in contact with it. So taking her arrow she plunged it into her Brest killing herself. Ever since then every 3000 years she reappears, a werewolf lord has always been the one to show that she is the reincarnate. Every time it happed though... a great catastrophe soon fallowed."

Sitting there in his arms I felt as if he was trying to make me feel better. The sound of the rain outside was starting to hurt my ears becuse it was so loud. Balling my self up I managed to get in so close that I could hear his hart beat insted of the rain. It was slow and calm makeing me want to go asleep again. Damn it, this is why most of my kind prefurs to kill any one who knows what we are. Humans or elves can make us forget our true nature and tame us... Perhapse this is why I keep remembering tanner...  
  
I can't remember part of my past but tonight I seem to be remebering a lot...  
"I don't care what you say! My daughter will not be given over to your pack!!"  
"You have no choice, she's the next wolf lord and our pack has yet to have one. It is our turn to rule and we will take her into our pack."  
"Over our dead bodies!"  
"That can be aranged!!" -Sounds of fighting-  
"Run! Titania, take our daughter and RUN!!"  
"Roughgaurd!!"  
Startled I awoke still in Mikeas arms and the rain still comeing down. Slipping out of his embrace I went to look for the dogs. Finding them huttled together in the hay outside. Sitting on the portch Scar walked up next to me. "How long have you been with me? Over 50 years now?" He looked up at me his one scared eye looking past me. Sighing I patted him on the head.   
"Starry, starry night   
Paint your palette blue and grey   
Look out on a summer's day   
With eyes that know the darkness in my soul   
Shadows on the hills   
Sketch the trees and daffodils   
Catch the breeze and the winter chills   
In colours on the snowy linen land."  
I watched as the half wolf tried to not make eye contact. Standing up I went to go back inside.  
"Now I understand   
What you tried to say to me   
And how you suffered for your sanity   
And how you tried to set them free   
They would not listen   
They did not know how   
Perhaps they'll listen now."  
I heard the voice sing makeing me look at scar. He had a slight smile on his face. "I knew it, your a wolfwere arn't you."  
"Only half I'm stuck in this form so..."  
Aparently he had been asked to keep an eye on me by Twoleaf.  
  
I could hear the music again, slow and soft like a breaze in the night. "Lets not tell the elf about this, and I want you to do something for me."  
With a tintive ear he lissned to what I had to say. Walking into the house I wached as he played from the door. "You play so beautify, perhapse you can use that to your advantage."  
He laughed under his breath. "I have to ask you another favor... I want to find my tribe members. You don't have to come with me if you don't want to, but it would be nice to travle with someone."   
Something flashed in the back of my mind... Gypsies, large wagons, colorful cloth that fluttered in the wind... Shakeing my head I looked twords Mikea for his responce.  
  
He had stopped playing, and in a blink of an eye he had grabbed me wraping me into his arms. "Is that all I'm good for? a traviling companion?" he asked. I couldn't say anything, those forist green eyes had a spark in them. Damn it he made me weak in the knees. Another kiss was all it took. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let him sweep me away. (Wait a min... I let him!!)   
A moment later the fur was spred out and he and I were exploring each others bodies. I was lost in the fealing of his hands across my skin. I was getting so excited that my ears and tail appeared. My claws as well and I had to keep from tareing into his skin.  
  
He was passion pure and simple anamal lust, he had taken me to the edge of heaven and let me fall back to earth. I felt so relaxed in sleep no dreams of the past or memorys of people I've killed. The only thing on my mind was the stong arms that I had wraped around me. The rizeing and falling of his chest as he breathed told me that I hadn't killed him. (That would had sucked...) When he sturred I opened my eyes. He had a few scratch marks on him from were I had gotten a little out of control. A terable thought crossed my mind just then. Breaking out of his arms and tossing the fur aside I pined him down. "What the hell!! Chute, what are you doing?!" He yelled as I looked his body over from head to toe. Letting out a sigh of releaf I found no trace of bite marks...  
  
"Of corse theres no marks." he said pulling me close once again. I must had gotten him worked up from what I did becuse we were at it again. Something strange happened, it was a memory. I saw the face of another man, his left eye was scared and blind but the other was a pearceing red. Screaming out the image faded and I was back with mikea. Wraping my self around him I didn't want to let go. My past was trying to catch up with me. I didn't want to remember, right now I was makeing new memories ones that I would never forget. The rest of the day we stayed close to each other. In the morning I was sitting on the edge of the bed trying to get it into my head that now I couldn't leave Mikea's side.  
  
Looking over my shoulder at him I through my arms in the air and fell back onto him. "Your a brave one I'll give you that mutch." He was looking at me with a confused expession on his face. Laughing I wraped my arms around his shoulders. "A normal person would had thaught twice and got a siver dagger, but you, you tryed your luck and tamed a werewolf. And now becuse of a mate bond I can't go off on my own."  
  
"Like it or not, your stuck with me from now on. Or at least untill one of us dies."  
I guess it was like a marage, but I didn't have to go through all the silly stuff that humans or elves do. Giveing him a smile I buryed my face into his chest getting as mutch of his smell as posable. Those damn boots won't be able to hide his smell from me any more. (not that I would let him know that.)  
Wagging my tail I moved up to were I could put my head under his. At this point I could hear his hart beat. "I love that sound... and yours I can dance to."

　


End file.
